User blog:TheRadBoy/Summer Blog Numero Tres (Estoy en Polonia)
Well, hi there! I'm alive. Plane didn't crash into the Atlantic Ocean. After a long, exhausting flight, I am currently in Grabiny, Czarna Township, Debica County, Subcarpathia, Poland. I got here on July 6th, and not having slept for 36 hours (I can't fall asleep on no goddamn plane), I was tired AF, but not tired enough to go to bed before watching the Portugal vs Wales match of Euro 2016, at 9:00PM local time. AND I AM PISSED! WALES DESERVED TO GET INTO THE FINAL! PORTUGAL HAS BEEN PLAYING LIKE SHIT ALL ALONG AND BARELY GOT OUT OF THE GROUP STAGE! THEY BETTER GET CRUSHED IN THE FINAL! *coughs* Oops, excuse me. However, the next day, France beat Germany. So the final of Euro 2016 is France vs. Portugal, and it's very likely that France will kick Portugal's bunda. The reason I hate Portugal so much is: 1) They don't deserve to win, because they barely got out of their group in the first place. 2) Cristiano Ronaldo is annoying. 3) They beat Poland in the quarter-finals in a penalty shootout (after a 1-1 tie in the regular match), and caused us to get knocked out of the tournament. And even though quarterfinals (last 8 out of 24) is the best Poland's ever done in the Euros, and even though I think we were just lucky to get so far because Lewandowski wasn't trying his hardest, I'm still pissed at Portugal. So, tomorrow is the final and can't wait to see France win! SSSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO What else have I been up to? Umm, playing a lot of soccer (every 2 years I get a soccer obsession, whenever it's either the Euros or the World Cup; the rest of the time I don't really care). Also, saw my old Debica buddies. And on Tuesday I'm taking my old Debica buddies to Krakow, where we'll do stuff and see my old Krakow buddies. :P I've been spending a lot of time outside, even thought the weather has been crap so far. Can't say the same for when I'm in the USA. Speaking of the USA, I'm kinda pissed I'm in Poland for so long - all the way to August 13th. There's a lot to do in America. For example, we just moved into our new house last week - literally days before we went to Poland. So we had to pack in our old house, unpack in our new house, and re-pack for Poland. Yup, my summer has been a bunch of packing. Hell, the house ain't even finished! The floors still need some work, so we couldn't reassemble any large furniture because the first and second floors have to get their floors done. So it's all in the basement. :P My dad is leaving Poland early, on July 24th, to work on it some more before we get back. Not to mention the annoying people at my High School refused to change my address. -_- Apparently, you need a couple bills as proof you live there, along with the closing statement and other crap. We haven't lived there long enough to HAVE bills... and we won't have any until probably late August. The reason this is a big deal is because all of the school mail will go to our OLD house. Hopefully the new people who live there won't steal it/throw it away. Another thing is, I just receieved a letter from the school that I need to get my learner's permit before Driver's Ed starts (I'm taking it for the fall semester). The first day of school (and Driver's Ed) is August 22nd... which means I have 9 days to do it, and knowing how offices and bureaus work, the process will probably take 2 months. If I don't have it, I'll be kicked out of the course. Which is fine by me, I just realized how terrified I am of driving. :P Hmm...... I guess that's it for now. Just wanted to let y'all know I was alive, and I ended up typing all of this crap. Bye! :) Category:Blog posts